1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a wireless universal serial bus (USB) communication system, and more particularly to a method of supplying power for a device wired adapter (DWA) in the wireless universal serial bus (USB) communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
USB is a bus standard which provides a plug-and-play interface between a main device such as a computer and peripheral devices such as a joystick, a keyboard, a scanner, a printer, etc. USB communication is widely used for computers because USB communication offers a fast data transfer rate and a chain link among peripheral devices of computers. In a wired USB communication system, the computer and peripheral devices communicate while the computer peripherals are physically connected to the computer. Because they are physically connected, the computer—acting as the USB host—can supply power to the computer peripherals.
An alternative to a wired USB communication system is a wireless USB communication system. In a wireless USB communication system, a wireless USB host communicates wirelessly with wireless USB devices. However, in a wireless USB communication system, the wireless USB host cannot supply power to the wireless USB devices since the wireless USB host and the wireless USB devices are not physically connected. As a result, the wireless USB devices must receive power from another source, such as, for example, an internal battery or an electrical outlet, which may inconvenience the user. Similarly, a device wired adapter (DWA), which may be used in a wireless USB communication system to enable a wired USB device to operate as a wireless USB device, requires power from another source such as an internal battery or an electrical outlet, thus limiting the ability to use the device wired adapter as a wireless dongle.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of supplying power to a device wired adapter without requiring an additional power source that limits the ability to use the device wired adapter as a wireless dongle.